


HSWC Bonus Round 3 Fills

by MutantofTime



Series: HSWC 2014 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Brickstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of my Fills from Bonus Round 3 of HSWC. (Homestuck Shipping World Cup)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AU where everyone is a brick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT:
> 
> Eridan/Sollux or Aradia♥Sollux
> 
> AU where everyone is a brick.  
> (I'm so very sorry its an inside joke between some of my friends)

In a society where bricks have feelings, and are made and cared for by drones so that they may grow up to be a part of the GREAT WALL, there were two particular bricks that were 'special'.

The story begins with two drones, best of friends, or as great of friends as robots could be. They were making their very first bricks together, for the GREAT WALL.

"I'm going to name mine Aradia!" one cries out.

"I think I'll name mine Sollux," the other replies, and they both begin shaping their wet clay. These bricks must be perfect for the wall.

Little did anyone know, as these bricks were shaped, they began to have feelings, they came to life. Aradia was the first to have a conscience, Sollux after. As their drones were best friends, these two bricks were also destined to be friends, and possibly more.

"Oh, AA. You're coming along beautifully," Sollux compliments his fellow brick friend, already giving her a nickname. Her color turns redder in appearance, signifying a BLUSH.

"Why thank you Sollux! You are quite handsome as wall, great brick material for the GREAT WALL," Aradia replies, automatically knowing what they were to strive for in "life".

As these two bricks were shaped, for approximately 10 minutes, they socialized more, becoming best buddies. But of course, as fate would have it, they would have underlying feelings for each other. Unfortunately, they were to be separated so they could be fired up in the ovens.

"No, Sollux!" Aradia cried out in a brick like manner. Sollux cried out likewise, and the two despaired as they were separated.

Being fired in the ovens was a horrible experience for Sollux, mostly because he was separated from his obviously destined lover. He did make another friend though, a particularly grumpy brick who liked to yell and complain about the heat a lot, and who was known as Karkat. This kept Sollux distracted.

Aradia also made a friend, her friend being named Dave. He had ironically painted shades on him, and would probably not be GREAT WALL material because of the vandalism done to him. Regardless, he became friends with Aradia, but Aradia knew she would not be hurt so when she was parted from him as she was from Sollux.

Soon, the firing time was over, and the bricks were being separated and transported. Sollux and Aradia were overcome with sadness, because they thought they'd never be able to see one another again.

But their love was written in the stars, and as they were placed into the great wall, they just so happened to be placed next to each other.

"Oh Sollux, I'm so happy to see you!" Aradia rejoiced, and she would grin if she had a face.

Sollux was equally happy. "Great to see you too, AA!"

Two star crossed lovers, united at last. They lived happily ever after, until they eroded, of course.


	2. Rose is the head of a world-renowned publishing company and meets with a guy who wants to publish a book of his comics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: 
> 
> Rose&Dave
> 
> Rose is the head of a world-renowned publishing company and meets with a guy who wants to publish a book of his comics.

Rose Lalonde worked for the biggest publishing company in the states, and she didn't think she could get any more fed up by people who tried so hard to convince her that their books were worth publishing. Today, she was proven wrong.

" _Sir_ , I am telling you, I  _cannot_  publish these comics! You look like you spent no more than five minutes on each one, these are in no way high quality!" She argued with the young man, casually dressed for the occasion of their meeting. He was wearing baggy jeans, a white tee shirt with a record on it, and the most obnoxious pair of sunglasses she'd ever seen. Not only that, but he was wearing them  _inside_ , what a douchebag, this is not how you dress for a meeting. It was not planned, but he had simply shown up at her office, demanding that she reconsider her decision.

"Are you kidding me? These are comedy- _fucking_ -gold!"

Rose grit her teeth, sighing and looking through a few, quickly. She did not plan to reconsider whatsoever.

"These are  _not_  child appropriate, this one is considerably lewd, I cannot publish these," she huffed, pointing to a particular comic that mentioned breasts.

"They're not for children, Lalonde," the young man cried out, and Rose scowled at the use of her last name. This man was not very polite. "They're for  _teenagers_ ,  _adults_!"

"So, for your audience," the blonde female quipped back.

The shaded man scowled, mumbling, "I'm 23..."

Rose was surprised. He looked younger, but he was indeed her age, though he surely did not act like it.

"You've gotta reconsider, lady, they're gold, everyone will have a huge laugh over them if they're published. They receive so much praise already on my website!"

"Perhaps you should rethink your definition of praise, there is nothing even remotely nice about these," Rose said, setting her lips into a fine line.

"They're  _funny_!" The man told her. "Jesus, untwist those panties of yours and have a laugh."

This man sure was sassy, and he had a comeback for  _everything_. She looked over another one of the comics, almost laughing merely at how ridiculous it was,  _not_  because it was funny. It was simply ridiculous, the car was just  _floating_  in the ocean, that wasn't funny, it was just stupid.

"What was your name again?" Rose asked the other blond, looking up.

"Strider. Dave Strider," he answered quickly, straightening himself as if thinking he had a chance.

Rose tucked away the comics into her folder,  _not_  because they were funny,  _not_  because she was reconsidering. They were just... silly. That's all.

"I'll get back to you, Dave Strider."

Dave walked away from that meeting, pumping his fist in celebration. He'd totally won that one. He was getting Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff  _published_ , he'd totally convinced that Lalonde chick.

Rose walked away from that meeting with slightly less of a headache. Maybe she'd look over more of those comics during her lunch break.  _Maybe_.


End file.
